1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack in which impact resistance performance of a main circuit board can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a plurality of cylindrical battery cell arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of layers, a partition member for partitioning the battery cells, electrode tabs for electrically connecting terminals of the battery cells partitioned by the partition member, a main circuit board electrically connected to the battery cells through the electrode tabs, a lower case to which to attach the main circuit board and in which to contain the battery cells, and an upper cover for covering the lower case containing the battery cells therein, and is detachably attached to a body of an electronic apparatus, to be used as a power source for the electronic apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-257388, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the battery pack described in Patent Document 1, however, the main circuit board is attached to the lower case, so that in the case where, for example, the battery pack is dropped, an impact load generated due to the dropping of the battery case may be exerted on the main circuit board through the lower case, resulting in breakage of the main circuit board.